Bobble Heads
by LorLiz
Summary: When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin. Channy! Better than it sounds, full summary inside.
1. Someone's gotta go

Bobble Heads

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters; I don't own Universal Studios (or the board walk). I don't anything that I normal middle class teenager wouldn't own. I think that covers it all. Enjoy! _

Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, Tawni, and Portlyn were all sitting the reception area of the corporate office. Portlyn's cell phone rang, breaking the silence with the screeching of her polyphonic ringtone. Tawni let out a groan at the brainless brunette and mumbled something about split ends.

"Mackenzie Falls, So Random! the president will see you now." The secretary said with a sigh of annoyance at the teens.

"See _us,_" Chad snapped, "I thought this was a private meeting for professional actors only."

"Look kid, I don't make the meetings around here, I just tell you who has to be there. So I suggest you take your Zac Efron wannabe butt into that office." She barked pointing toward the doors. Chad jumped back a little and glared.

"My manager will be in touch!" he hissed before pushing through the doors. Sonny and Tawni followed while Portlyn chattered away in the hallway.

"Ms. Hart, Mr. Cooper, Ms. Munroe, please have a seat. Where is the other representative from Mackenzie Falls?" Mr. Harris, the president of the studio, greeted.

"Portlyn had to take a call," Tawni said with disgust.

"I'm afraid we can't have her barging in here after the meeting has already started, she'll have to be excluded." Mr. Harris said with a sigh. He walked over to the doors and locked them, jiggling them to make sure they were secure. The room was silent for a second before Mr. Harris turned from the doors and began to talk to the teens.

"As you know So Random has been doing exceedingly well since Sonny's arrival and has been on the top of the charts for months. With both Mackenzie Falls and So Random doing so well what I am about to tell you is ten times harder than it's supposed to be." He took a deep breath and continued, "The network has to cut its budget and you two are the shows that we spend most of our budget on, meaning one of you must go."

"So you're cutting So Random right?" Chad asked hopefully, his eyebrows rising as if he could change any decision that could have been made already.

"What, no! You can't So Random! We're number one!" Tawni screeched pound her perfectly manicured hand on the table.

"Mackenzie Falls was number one longer than just a few months, so we deserve it." Chad snapped.

"Mr. Harris, you're shutting one of us down?" Sonny asked; her voice quiet and reserved.

"Wow, Munroe, you're not slow at all are you?" Chad barked shooting a glare at her and Tawni both.

"Ouch!" Portlyn squealed outside as she walked into the locked doors.

"I'm the slow one? I think your girlfriend just knock the few brains she had in her head out." Sonny hissed glaring back at him. Mr. Harris cleared his throat and tapped impatiently on the table.

"Clearly none of you have winning personalities off set, so that won't be a deciding factor. So what about a game? Musical Chairs anyone?" he asked with such a tone that everyone turned to look at him.

"They cheat," Chad accused standing up.

"What do you propose we do about this then?" Mr. Harris asked.

"I have an idea," Sonny whispered.

"Great another great idea from Ms. Peace-Picnic," Chad said with a groan.

"What about a network Olympics?" She offered shyly.

"Sonny that's a hor... really good idea, especially coming from you," Chad stated in a stunned tone.

"A network Olympics?" Tawni asked with a laugh, "That's funny! We're not athletes Sonny! We're actors."

"Well at least one of us is an actor." Chad added under his breath.

"I love it!" Mr. Harris exclaimed, "Its fair game! Good thinking Ms. Munroe." Sonny blushed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ride back to the studio was silent and awkward; everyone sat glaring at each other. Sonny was the first one out of the network van.

"How dare the limo just leave us!" Chad yelled once he and Portlyn were out of the van.

"News flash Chaddykins the limo isn't ours it's the network's and the network is shutting us down!" Portlyn yelled back knocking him in the back of the head. Sonny and Tawni stifled a giggle as they walked into the So Random studio.

"We don't know who they are shutting down." Chad replied as he rubbed the back of his head as best as he could without mussing up his hair. Sonny rolled her eyes and entered the building.

"What are we going to do? We aren't athletes!" Tawni asked quietly.

"I think you clearly stated that before." Sonny snapped, "Look, if we go down, at least we'll go down fighting." She patted Tawni on the shoulder lightly before opening the door to the prop room.

"What happened! Tell us everything! Was it awesome? You got to meet the president!" Everyone, including Marshall, screamed as the duo walked into the room.

"Yeah we met Mr. Harris!" Tawni said with a forced smile, "It was awesome…,"

"They have to cancel either So Random or Mackenzie Falls." Sonny said, though she hated to be the bearer of bad news. Everyone's face fell as they took in the information.

"What? Who are they shutting down?" Zora asked.

"We don't know yet, we're holding an Olympics… whoever wins gets to keep their show." Tawni stated sadly.

"Olympics? What? Whose stupid idea was that?" Grady snapped as he pounded his head against a wall. Sonny winced and moved behind Tawni who refused to be quite about the matter.

"Ask Sonny." She said with a smile.

"What have you done Sonny?" Marshall wailed as he threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I was just trying to help. Mackenzie Falls was number one on the chart for an entire year and a half, we would have been the ones shut down… it wasn't fair!" Sonny replied defensively.

"She's right," Nikko said with a sigh, "we have only been on top for a few months. Considering we didn't even make the top ten for a year, I think Sonny saved us."

"She threw us to the wolves and you know it. We can't be athletic like, I mean we don't have personal trainers or yoga rooms or anything!" Zora said with a shake of her head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone in the Mackenzie Falls cast crowded around excitedly, waiting for Portlyn and Chad's return. The door to the sound stage opened and everyone looked up in unison.

"What did corporate want?" The director asked; his smiled the biggest out of all of the cast and crew.

"They're shutting us down." Portlyn replied as she sent a text message.

"What? They can't!" Everyone screamed out, surprisingly in unison as well.

"It's not for sure; they have to cancel us or So Random." Chad explained, sending a death glare at Portlyn.

"Well that's easy; those losers don't deserve to be on TV we're real actors." Someone called, Chad winced, sure he had always said it, but that didn't give anyone else the right to.

"Exactly, Mr. Harris won't listen to that though." Portlyn said place her hands on her hips.

"Look, because of Munroe everyone has a fair chance, which means I think that we should film or final episode now, Mr. Harris recommended that to both shows as we were leaving." He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You don't think we can do this? Do you?" Portlyn snapped, her French manicured nails digging into her sides.

"I know we can, but just in case I think its best we film it now." He replied, "If we don't and we lose they'll cancel us without a final episode. We have to think of our fans instead of ourselves now."

"I'll get the writers on it," the director said sadly as he walked away.

"Chad, can I talk to you for a second?" someone requested from the door way. He turned, only to come face to face with Sonny Munroe… again.

"What do you want?" Portlyn asked, glaring at the unwanted guest.

"Yeah, sure." He said putting on his Chad Dylan Cooper charm. Sonny bit back a smile and lead him out of the studio. They sat down on the curb in the parking lot and watched a flock of birds fly overhead for moment before Sonny spoke.

"So Random told me since this was my idea I was their 'captain' they wanted me to talk to you because they figured you'd be Mackenzie Fall's captain." She explained quietly, "Mr. Harris said he'd email me a list of events tomorrow morning. I was hoping that you and I could talk it over before we talked to the casts."

"Fine," he snapped, "if that's what you want. I'll meet you at the Universal Studios' boardwalk, 12:00 pm sharp."

"Why Universal Studios?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Because that's the last place they'd look." He answered before standing up and walking back into the sound stage.


	2. You are my Universe

Bobble Heads Chapter 2

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

Please refer to the previous chapter for the disclaimer

Chad looked around him and turned on his blinker before pulling into the Universal Studios Parking Garage. People were crowding everywhere to get a good look at who was in the Beamer with the darkly tinted windows. He let out and inward groan and parked in one of the few available spaces. After securing a baseball cap on his head and sunglasses on his face he opened his door.

"Is that Chad Dylan Cooper?" A fan girl screamed from her car a few spaces down.

"It can't be! Chad has better taste in clothing then _that_!" Someone yelled back on their way to their car. Chad rolled his eyes and walked briskly to the elevators before anyone else had the chance to notice him. When the elevator stopped he immediately looked around for any sign of Sonny. He noticed a few people looking at him intently, no doubt trying to see around his hat and glasses. The elevator next to him dinged and a girl with a hoodie and sunglasses on exited. He gave a little chuckle and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, Chad?" a voice asked from behind him as the girl in the hoodie turned to face him.

"You're not Sonny are you?" he asked the girl, she smacked him with her purse and stormed off.

"And you call me slow." The voice replied. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny," he said, his hand flying to the back of his neck nervously. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him toward the City Walk. The crowd seemed to disappear as they passed the gates to the theme park.

"So, I got the email." She said, her eyes scanning the ground as the 'stars' sparkled in the sunlight.

"Well, what's the line up?" he asked pulling her into one of the restaurants on the City Walk. She unzipped her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, before stealing Chad's sunglasses and hat and shoving them in the largest pocket of her purse.  
"Hey!" he shrieked grabbing for his head, instead he grabbed her empty hand.

"Oh my god, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" The hostess squealed jumping up and down slightly. He groaned and rolled his eyes before putting on his charm.

"Yes, yes I am. So you think me and my friend here, could get a table in the back?" he asked with a smirk and a wink.

"You're Sonny Munroe!" she squealed again, "I just knew you two were dating!" The hostess led Chad and Sonny to the booth farthest away from spying eyes.

"We're not dating," Sonny added with a nervous laugh, Chad laughed as well and sat down. The hostess shook her head and handed them menus before walking back to the front of the restaurant.

"Wow, some people," he mumbled, " So anyway, what are the events?"

"Oh, uh, yeah… first is the scavenger hunt, second is the Charity-a-thon, and third is the act-off." She explained, "They all sound dumb to me."

"Very, dumb." Chad commented flipping through the menu.

"Mr. Harris said something about surprises…, I don't know what he means though." She replied shoving the paper back into her purse. There was an awkward pause as they looked at the menu.

"What can I get you two lovebirds?" A waiter asked walking up to the pair.

"We aren't lovebirds." Chad grumbled.

"I'm fine thanks," Sonny said, "I forgot my wallet in my dressing room." Chad looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"I'll have a steak, medium rare, and a sparkling water. She'll have the same." He replied waving the waiter off.

"That was sweet Chad, thanks." She mumbled clearly flustered.

"I told you at prom, I can have my moments." He said with a smile.

"I don't want to do this." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Do what?" he asked looking around.

"I don't want to compete for a spot on the network, I don't deserve to be competing." She cried, averting her eyes to scan the floor.

"What do you mean? You're the reason that So Random even has a chance, I mean come on they are nothing against Mackenzie Falls. You are the Chad Dylan Cooper of So Random." he said sweetly, before realizing what he said, "Which is pretty sad, I mean if you're all they got, they must be screwed." Sonny looked up at him before grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Thanks, Chad. You're so sweet." She growled before throwing his hat and glasses at him and stalking off. Chad watched her walk out the door and felt a pang of sadness. He stood up and followed slowly behind. He watched her plop down on a bench and wipe away a few free falling tears.

"ABC cab company please." She told the operator with a sniffle. He walked up beside her and shut her phone.

"Hey!" she snapped, wiping away more tears.

"You're not taking a cab home. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let his dates ride in taxis." He said handing her back her phone and helping her up.

"Lucky for you this isn't a date." She whispered pulling away.

"That's not what they think." He replied pointing to the crowd of people looking their way and taking pictures.

"Oh, yeah, bad publicity." She snapped. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the parking garage.

"Look Sonny, I'm not letting you ride home in a cab." He said, holding her tighter. The kept his grip until they made it to the car and he buckled her in.

"Chad, I'm not a baby, I can do it myself." She whined. He laughed and climbed in his side of the car. The highway was so crowded that even Chad couldn't get onto it.

"Now, if you would have stayed at the restaurant to eat maybe we would be sitting here." He groaned. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

"You should have let me take the freaking cab." She muttered glaring at him.

"Maybe I should have." He yelled back. Sonny jumped, she didn't expect him to yell…

"I'm sorry, thank you. Thank you for everything." She whispered. Chad glanced at her and then at his rearview mirror. His eyes widened and he reached for Sonny. A car sped toward the beamer, oblivious to the backed up on ramp.


	3. Just the way it is

Bobble Heads Chapter 3

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

Chad didn't have time to act; his head barely registered the thought of saving Sonny before the car threw them spinning into ongoing traffic. He watched cars swerve to miss them and some collide with the back end of his beamer. Sonny grabbed his hand and screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. A semi was coming at them at such a pace they would have died on impact and Chad knew it. He yanked both his and Sonny's seat belts and threw open the door, jumping out and pulling Sonny with him. The semi missed the pair as they rolled into the median, but demolished the beamer. Chad pulled both of them up so that they were sitting on the median, Sonny slouched against him crying.

"Help!" he screamed. All the cars had come to a stop to avoid hitting each other. Someone got out of one of the cars and ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" The man asked. Sonny shook her head and choked back a sob.

"Sonny, what's wrong? What hurts?" he asked sitting her up straight, ignoring the almost unbearable pain in his right leg.

"Everything," she choked, her breathing labored, "especially… especially my ribs." Chad laid her down flat on the median and lifting the hem her shirt before shooting her an apologetic glance. Her ribs were turning a purplish blue color and her midsection was swelling.

"Call an ambulance," Chad said, trying his damnedest to keep from crying. The man pulled out a cell phone and called 911.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chad looked around the pale white room that surrounded him. Doctors crowded around the bed next to his, shouting orders at each other. The long droning of a dying heart echoed in the room sending shock waves through Chad's brain.

"Time of death, 3:18 a.m.," a doctor mumbled walking away. Chad got a glimpse of Sonny's beautiful face before a sheet was thrown over it.

Chad woke with a cold sweat running down his forehead; his eyes brimmed with tears that he quickly blinked away, looking around the room. Sonny was sleeping peaceful in the bed next to him. The clocked glared 6 p.m. is bright red numbers.

"Chad, Chaddykins! Are you awake?" Portlyn asked loudly, causing Sonny to stir in her sleep.

"Be quiet," he hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your girlfriend, I had to come." She replied with a sweet smile, "How's your leg?"

"Portlyn it's in a cast, I think it's broken." He answered rolling his eyes, "Now go back to the studio, I'm fine." A doctor came in and looked at Sonny.

"She must be worn out," the doctor, Dr. Young, said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked, scared of the answer that might leave the doctor's lips.

"She has a few broken ribs and fractured ankle… it's a miracle either of you are alive." Dr. Young replied shaking her head. Portlyn rolled her eyes and stalked off mumbling something about the brunette bimbo. Chad glared and glanced back at the sleeping Sonny. The doctor looked at Sonny one more time before leaving.

"Ugh," Sonny groaned twisting a little, "ouch."

"You okay Sonny?" he whispered.

"Chad? Where are we?" she mumbled opening her eyes. He smiled at little before answering her.

"We're in the hospital, Sonny, we got in a car accident… we rolled across the highway." He replied, trying to sit up.

"Oh! I remember that! We didn't roll that far did we?" she asked, "What's wrong with me Chad? What about the Olympics?"

"No, we didn't roll that far… just a little we were in the last lane when I got us out." He answered looking over at her, "You have a few broken ribs… and a fractured ankle, neither of us will be in the Olympics. I'm sorry."

"Don't be… you saved me. I didn't want to be in the Olympics anyway. Thank you Chad, I owe you my life." She whispered.

"Don't say that, you don't owe me anything. I wasn't going to let you die." He said shutting his eyes. Tawni, Nikko, and Grady burst through the door all at once.

"Emagawd, are you okay?" Tawni cried walking over to Sonny.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Chad." Sonny replied.

"Thanks man," Grady said as he bumped fists with Chad.

"No problem, I may be a jerk, but I wouldn't let anyone die if I could help it," he mumbled.

"You know this doesn't change anything right?" Tawni asked with a smirk, "We can't befriend you… you're a Falls."

"I never said I wanted you to," Chad hissed. Marshall and Zora came into the room right about then.

"Sonny, you're okay!" Zora squealed, "You can't compete though can you?" Sonny shook her head.

"We're doomed!" Nikko cried throwing himself on the floor. Sonny laughed.

"Look, none of the events are that hard, Mr. Harris will announce them Saturday… that is when the first event is." Sonny explained.

"But Sonny, we can't do this without you!" Marshall said as everyone turned to glare at him.

"Yes, you can." She said exasperatedly.

"You need to leave, you're annoying the patient." A nurse said poking her head in the room before walking away. Marshall ushered everyone out of the room and down the hallway.

"I'm sorry about them, they were rude." Sonny said quietly.

"No, they were telling the truth." Chad replied, "I wouldn't want this to change anything."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Sonny, don't take it that way, we have always been friends in some awkward way… and I like everything just the way it is." He said looking over at her.


	4. No one's there

Bobble Heads Chapter 4

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

Chad maneuvered his wheelchair around the hospital with ease. People would stare and snap pictures; some even asked him what had happened.

"What about Mackenzie? They can't stop shooting! I'd just die!" a chesty blonde cried after Chad explained his injury.

"Of course not," he replied with a wink, Sonny rolled her eyes and hobbled over to him.

"Can we go now? I don't want to be in the hospital any longer than we already have," she said looking around the crowded waiting room.

"You can go without me, I'm talking with… what's your name again?" he asked.

"Marissa," she answered with a giggle.

"I'm talking with Marissa," he said, turning to look at the blonde.

"I already tried that, now come on!" Sonny snapped limping away. Chad looked at her darkly.

"Where are your crutches?" he barked looking at her intently.

"I don't need them," Sonny rebelled dragging her fractured ankle behind her. Chad laughed and shook his head.

"I can't go get them for you, I'm in a wheelchair." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her toward her crutches.

"I don't need them, Chad!" she whined. Chad just rolled his eyes and continued to drag her along. The nurse handed her the crutches and helped her get situated so she wouldn't hurt her ribs.

"Now can we go home Chad!" Sonny begged. Chad couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes that Sonny unknowing emitted.

"Yeah, this place is getting on my nerves." He mumbled rolling toward the exit.

"Call me!" Marissa yelled waving at Chad.

"I will!" Chad called back then under his breath added, "When I get ugly." Sonny giggled as she eased out the doors and onto the sidewalk.

"What was funny about that?" he asked curiously gazing up at her.

"You won't get ugly!" Sonny said in between laughs before sobering up, "Or you think you won't at least."

"Hey! I know I won't thank you very much… Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get ugly." He snapped before laughing himself. The network van was waiting for them in the parking lot with Portlyn already inside.

"Chaddykins, I'm so glad you're out of that nasty hospital." She cried bending over to hug him. He rolled his eyes as she squeezed his neck.

"Port, baby, I can't breathe," he whispered; she quickly let go. The driver helped Chad and Sonny into the van before shooing away the paparazzi.

"So, Sandy, how are you?" Portlyn asked with a fake smile.

"It's Sonny," Chad and Sonny replied in unison.

"Oh, I knew it had something to do with the beach." Portlyn said, shooting Chad a glare.

"I'm fine, thanks," Sonny answered sitting back in her seat. The driver shook his head at Portlyn and sighed. Sonny was able tune out the 'loving' words Portlyn said to Chad for most of the ride until he replied with something that shocked her.

"Portlyn I swear there aren't any hidden cameras in here so you can stop acting like a love sick puppy." He growled as he scooted away from her.

"But there are Chad; everyone who see's this network van is taking a picture." Portlyn said with a giant evil smile. Sonny rolled her eyes at the scene unfolding before her.

"The windows are tinted, Port." He replied while gesturing toward the windows. Portlyn crossed her arms and drummed her fingers impatiently against her own skin. The van pulled into the studio parking lot and rolled past stage 1. Chad looked out the window and saw a crowd of his co-stars standing outside stage 2.

"Now we can put on the act." He hissed as the doors opened.

"Chad! You're back! Oh, are you okay!" chorused around them like loud tuneless music. Sonny managed to get herself out of the van, but not before running into someone.

"Watch it," someone growled. Sonny shied away and left her crutches on the ground, hobbling toward stage 3. Sonny's luck just kept getting worse, the sound stage for So Random was locked and Marshall's door had a large 'out to lunch' sign hanging on it. She sat down on the curb lightly, careful not to jostle her ribs. Tears were forming in her eyes; Chad had a large welcome home crowd and no one was even there to let her in the building. She knew that sobbing with hurt worse than the pain of abandonment that filled her at that moment. She watched as the Mackenzie Falls cast filed into the sound stage next to So Random's. Suddenly, the lot was quiet; there was no cheering, no questions, just quiet. With a sigh of both annoyance at her co-stars and contentment with her surrounds. She tried to control the feeling of sadness that began to over whelm her, but found it almost impossible… the weather seemed to agree. Rain poured down over Sonny's body, soaking her to the bone. She knew that she wasn't supposed to get her cast wet… but what else was she supposed to do? There was no one to let her in.

"Sonny," Chad called from the doorway of Stage 2.

"Um… yeah." She replied meekly turning her head to look at him.

"Why aren't you inside?" he asked rolling over to her.

"The door is locked… no one's there." She said feeling the need to sob again.


	5. You're our chance

Bobble Heads Chapter 5

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

Sonny stared out the rain splattered window of Chad's dressing room. Chad tossed a t-shirt from one hand to the other, debating whether or not to give it to the soaking wet Sonny.

"You don't have to," she said knowingly without even turning her head, "I couldn't change without help anyway." He gulped visibly as the thought ran through his head.

"No, you have to get out of those wet clothes or we'll have to go back to the hospital." He concluded never removing his eyes from her.

"You wouldn't have to go. It's fine," she replied. Something ran through his head telling him that she already had a bad enough day and there was no reason to make it any worse.

"Look, you're going to get sick." He said rolling over to her. She rolled her eyes sadly.

"Chad, stop, please." She whispered as tears stung her eyes.

"Stop what?" he asked, his Chad Charm beginning to come out, "What do you want me to stop Sonny?"

"Nothing Chad, nothing at all." She said dazedly.

"Now," he whispered walking closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "let's get you out of these wet clothes and into some dry ones. Mmk?" Sonny nodded, still dazed.

"Are you sure you need help?" he asked.

"I… I can't lift my arms over my head… it hurts too much," she whimpered. He smiled before registering all the thoughts running through his head.

"How much do you like that shirt?" he questioned rolling over to his desk.

"It's one of Tawni's old shirts… she didn't want it anymore." She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She winced and let out a cry of pain.

"Sonny, Sonny, focus on me. Come on; squeeze my hand until the pain goes away," He offered grabbing her hand quickly. She held his hand tightly, forcing her breath through her clenched teeth.

"Thanks," she whispered, blinking away the few tears that didn't free fall down her cheeks. Chad brought his thumb up to wipe them away.

"I know the feeling," he replied looking into her eyes, "Um… so would you might me cutting that t-shirt off?"

"Oh uh… no, go ahead." She said blushing, "Thank you… so much." She turned her back to him. Chad smirked and tried to keep his thoughts in check as he cut the fabric that cover Sonny's torso. Chad helped her ease the cloth from her shoulder and let it fall freely to the ground.

"I'll be back," he mumbled before going into his walk in closet, he came back with a button up shirt, "this will be easier to get off." Sonny smiled and pulled the shirt on. Chad mind was running wild again as he buttoned the shirt, he hand gently grazing her skin every once in a while back accident.

"Sorry," he muttered every time his fingertips would brush against her neck or collarbone.

"Stop apologizing," she groaned after the sixth time he'd fumbled with the buttons.

"Sor-," he cut himself off and looked at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and giggled at him.

"Knock, knock." Portlyn called from the door of the dressing room.

"Hi, Portlyn." He replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, Chaddy. What is _she_ doing here?" Portlyn hissed pursing her lips.

"The sound stage was locked," Sonny offered quietly.

"She can't be out in the rain with her cast." Chad finished; he was positioned in front of Sonny, prepared to attempt to keep her from any harm.

"Well, they should be back. I think she can leave now." Portlyn growled with a glare.

"Oh, go get lost in a mysterious ballooning accident or something." Sonny spat. Chad first thought, does anyone know? **CAT FIGHT! **He quickly shut the thought out of his mind and considered breaking up whatever was going to happen.

"You don't belong here." Portlyn snapped, "Go tip a cow." Sonny looked a shocked at first, but slowly burst into laugher.

"Portlyn, honey, 'go tip a cow' isn't an insult, not an effective one at least." Sonny chided between giggles as she patted Portlyn on the shoulder. Chad smirked at how no one could manage to weasel under Sonny's skin like he could. Portlyn was stunned speechless as she stormed out the door the brunette curls bouncing with every robotic step she took.

"That's what get's me about her." Sonny laughed.

"What?" Chad asked curiously looking up at her.

"She lives her life like it's a script, not a well written one, but a script. She's so predictable; I could tell you everything she is going to do before she does it." She commented sitting back down by the window. Chad looked at her intently, he always thought it was cute the way when she'd get all nerved up or worried she bite her bottom lip and furrow her brow.

"She's right, Sonny… they should be back." He said directing his eyes toward the ground. She turned to look at him, her teeth releasing her lip.

"Yeah… okay, sure. I'll go." She mumbled standing up and hobbling toward the door.

"Sonny," he called before she was completely out the door, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she said biting back a grin, "Tomorrow."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sonny where have you been!" Zora cried when the brunette walked through the doors of Studio 3.

"Where have I been? Where have _I_ been?" Sonny yelled looking at her co-stars, "Where have you all been?! I was locked out in the rain! I was lucky Chad brought me into his dressing room!"

"We're sorry; we just went out for some lunch." Nikko said shrugging his shoulders.

"This time sorry isn't good enough." Sonny muttered, "I'll have all my things out of the dressing room by tonight."

"What? Sonny? No! You can't!" Grady wailed standing up and running over to her.

"Grady, I just did." Sonny snapped stalking… limping off. Tawni quickly followed her to the dressing room.

"Sonny," Tawni mumbled, "please, please don't leave. They… I… no we, need you here on So Random."

"You really want me here?" Sonny asked, "You of all people _want_ me here?" Tawni gulped and nodded.

"We wouldn't have a chance with out you. Sonny, you're our chance." Tawni cried.


	6. Better not to ask

Bobble Heads Chapter 6

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

Sonny's bag full of belongs hung limply at her side as she sighed. Tawni had left the dressing room awhile ago, leaving Sonny to think. She glanced around the room and walked out the door.

"You're leaving?" Marshall asked meeting her in the hallway. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just can't stay here." She replied. (Yeah, yeah, I know… don't hate me yet.)

"I didn't think you'd go… since you can't participate." He said with a smile, "I'm proud of you kiddo."

"Someone said they needed me to be there," she mumbled with a giggle. He smiled at her and walked back toward his office. She watched the door open, revealing all of Marshall's things in boxes. Sonny shook her head and limped to the prop room where everyone was waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Zora shrieked bouncing up and down. Sonny nodded and looked around the room, everything was boxed up. Did anyone have faith in them?

"Then let's go!" Nikko cried running toward the exit.

"I'll be there in a minute… can you take my bag for me Grady? Please?" she asked. He took the bag from her hand and they all walked out, leaving the in the boxed up room. She sat down on the couch and felt tears run down her cheeks. Even Sonny was losing faith in the group that walked out the door… they didn't think they could do it. Some cleared their throat and she jumped, before wrapping her arms carefully around her torso.

"Are you going with them?" Chad asked, rolling toward the still seated Sonny.

"Yeah, are you coming?" she questioned looking over at him intently. He shook his head.

"Why should I? They don't need me. I can't do anything anyway." He replied. She nodded understandingly.

"I don't want to go… I mean sure I'd love to see Florida, but I couldn't do anything if I wanted to." She muttered back.

"Why don't you just stay then? It's not like you had to buy a plane ticket or anything… their taking a bus." He asked cocking his head slightly.

"I think they're counting on me," she mumbled.

"Do you ever do anything for yourself? Ever?" he bit making her jump slightly. She began to nod… but stopped herself.

"No," she whispered fiddling with her hands. He looked at her intently, memorizing every strand of hair that fell in her face.

"Stay with me?" he offered… it sounded like he was begging. She smiled and shook her head with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled looking away. He smirked… he knew she wouldn't just do it for herself.

"Sonny," Tawni groaned from the doorway, "we're waiting!"

"Sonny is staying here… with me," Chad replied turning to face the blonde.

"Sonny, I thought you were coming with us!" Tawni whined back.

"I can't do anything anyway…," Sonny muttered looking down as she bit her lip. Tawni stomped her foot as she grumbled something about leaving with Sonny's stuff and storming off. Chad laughed and Sonny smacked him in the arm.

"Hey!" he joked taking her hand and dropping it on her lap.

"Chad? Why do you want me here?" she asked tracing the flower pattern on her skirt. Her eyes raked over his body as she spoke. His eyes sparkled before he shook his head.

"I… I don't want to be alone." He whispered, his voice was so uncharacteristically Chad.

"That's all you had to stay." She replied. The room went silent for a moment. Chad looked around his eyes lingering on all the boxes. Sonny heard Marshall say goodbye to someone in the hallway before the bus left the studio.

"It's just us now." He mumbled his face flushed.

"Just us," she mumbled back, "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," he muttered. She shied away and flushed a little. That's when she decided maybe it wasn't best to ask. She slid over on the couch so she was directly in front of him. She bit her lip and looked down again before she looked him in the eyes.

"You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sonny that wasn't a-," he started… only to be cut off my Sonny's lips. She kissed him lightly and began to pull away, but he wasn't about to let that happen. He brought her head closer to his and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He could feel her smile against his lips and nipped at her bottom lip. She giggled and allowed him entrance. Finally they pulled apart in desperate need of oxygen.

"I figured it was better not to ask." She muttered, her cheeks a marvelous pink.


	7. Gives me nightmares

Bobble Heads Chapter 7

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

Disclaimer: I am sorry; I forgot to tell you that I don't own Fearless or Taylor Swift from the last chapter!

Sonny glanced at the clock before looking at Chad who was asleep on the prop room couch, his head on her lap. It had been such a pain to help him out of the wheelchair, but it was worth it. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Mackenzie! I love you! Please stay with me?" begged Portlyn from the speakers. Sonny scoffed and murmured something about Portlyn not getting him before changing the changing the channel again.

"Nothing good is on at midnight." Chad mumbled tiredly. Sonny looked down.

"Re-runs of Mackenzie Falls," She offered with a grin as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"I know." He grumbled, "I don't wanna hear Portlyn's voice, gives me nightmares." Sonny giggled as he opened his eyes to look at her. He lifted himself up gently so he wouldn't hurt her and gave her a little kiss.

"Speaking of Portlyn." She whispered.

"She's not my girlfriend Sonny, she never has been and never will be." He murmured looking seriously into Sonny's eyes. Sonny blushed and averted her eyes to the television. Chad reached up and pulled her face to his lightly. She giggled against his lips and smiled. They broke apart, grinning like fools.

"I'm hungry," She complained behind the smile. Chad pulled himself off of her and into the wheelchair. She immediately regretted saying anything and tried to stifle her stomach.

"Let's go get food then," he said, tugging lightly on her hand. She stood up and limped toward with him. They walked in a content silence to the Mackenzie Falls break room. Even as he tossed her a bottle of water and a package of chips she couldn't help but wish both her stomach and her mouth hadn't ruined the moment.

"What's on your mind?" he asked intuitively.

"I can't go home, my mom is in Wisconsin because I'm supposed to be in Florida," she mumbled.

"And you can't stay here because Marshall thinks you're in Florida for the Olympics and he'd question you to death." Chad thought out loud. She nodded as she opened the package of chips and popped one in her mouth.

"It's no big deal… I guess I could just stay for the week by myself." She concluded glancing at the clock.

"How are you going to get home?" he asked. She looked over at him confused for a moment before realizing he was right.

"I- I don't know. How are you going to get home? You can't drive." She replied.

"My parents are coming to pick me up in an hour." He said stuffing a chip in his own mouth.

"Your parents are going to pick you up at one thirty in the morning?" she questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's been like this for the past 4 days, they work late and as you clearly stated I can't drive." He explained.

"Oh," she replied dumbly. He looked at her intently chewing slightly on his bottom lip.

"Did they take you bags with them?" he asked her thoughtfully. She nodded.

"I guess you'll just have to wear my clothes then." He said, "You're staying with me."

"That's sweet," she whispered, "but…,"

"Only for you Sonny, only for you." He mumbled with a shake of his head, "Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let the love of my life stay at a crumby studio?"

"You love me?" she muttered as a blush crept into her cheeks.

"More than life its self." He said with all seriousness in his voice.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." She whispered before planting as kiss on his lips.

(This was just a fluffy filler… not all that proud of it, but it's cute. Next chapter will most likely pick up with Chad explaining to his parents about wanting to bring Sonny home with them, nothing is for sure though.)


	8. MF Mackenzie Falls or

Bobble Heads Chapter 8

Summary: So Random! Has been on the top of the charts lately, leaving Mackenzie Falls in second place, Chad Dylan Cooper can't allow that. When the network decides they have to shut one of the shows down for financial reasons they leave it up to the actors to decide… sometimes things happen so fast they make your head spin.

(Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys. Any disclaimer I miss in any of the other chapters please refer to the beginning chapter for the overall disclaimer. Now without any more delay CHAPTER 8!)

Chad threw a t-shirt at Sonny and then a pair of night pants. She walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Ugh, don't do that," he groaned with a laugh, "Not when things are so… accessible." She smiled and kissed him again before retreating to the bathroom.

"Chad, honey, Sonny is welcome to stay, but your father and I won't be home for the rest of the week." His mother said in her Hollywood voice, the only voice she used any more.

"Gotcha." He said with a nod.

"Well then, we're off to Hawaii! Kiss, kiss." His mother called over her shoulder. He waited a couple of seconds before the front door slammed shut and it was only Sonny, him, and the butler. Sonny came out of the bathroom with her up in a ponytail, her bangs clinging to her forehead, and in his clothes. He smirked.

"You look gorgeous," he said with a chuckle. She blushed at looked away.

"I washed off my make up though," she muttered looking at her feet.

"You're my female equivalent, you always look beautiful." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Did you just find away to complement me and you at the same time?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He pulled away slightly, but kept his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck.

"Yep, aren't you proud of me?" he joked. She nodded and kissed him again.

"Sonny, we are like 3 feet from my bed and I'm a teenage boy." He said, "You have to stop doing that." She giggled at him.

"Are you getting flustered Mr. Cooper?" she teased.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not get flustered." He stated with a stomp of his foot. She leaned up and kissed him again. This time he didn't protest, instead he decided to show her what meant. He cursed the crutches he was using and kissed down her neck.

"No, no, no, Mr. Cooper. Now we want to get ourselves into a situation now would we?" she taunted. He lifted his head long enough to glare at her and then returned to what he was doing.

"We wouldn't?" he murmured against her skin.

"Nugh…mmm… no, uh, we wouldn't." she managed. She pulled away regretfully.

"So where am I sleeping to night?" she asked. He glanced at her and then at his bed and then at the doorway.

"We don't have a guestroom," he said, "so you can sleep in here or on the couch."

"I'll take the couch," she whispered, still a little flustered. Chad figured it was best not to argue with her and handed her a pillow. He grabbed a blanket and led her to the living room. She tossed the pillow on the couch and plopped down.

"There you go," he said handing her the blanket, "goodnight… or morning I guess. Sleep well."

"Night Chad, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied before pressing a kiss to her lips.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rain pounded against the Cooper's house. Sonny opened her eyes right as thunder shook the foundation. She hated thunder storms, she just hated them. She could feel herself beginning to cry. Her father left her family the night one of the biggest storms that Wisconsin had ever seen hit. Her grandmother died during another storm. Those nights haunted her every time thunder would roll or lightening would flash before her eyes. She carefully stood up and limped toward Chad's bedroom.

"Chad, are you awake?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Sonny, Sonny what's wrong?" he asked sitting up quickly.

"Nothing," she lied, he grabbed her hand.

"You're shaking, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" he questioned scooting over and pulling her into the bed. She explained what was bothering her and he held her close the entire time.

"I thought… maybe… you left." She cried, her tears running down his bare chest.

"Never," he cooed, "never." He kissed her temple and held her closer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both Sonny and Chad awoke to the mooing of Sonny's cell phone. Sonny groaned grabbed the phone off Chad's night stand.

"Hello?" Sonny muttered tiredly.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny!" 4 voices filled her ear, "We won the first event!"

"What?" she gasped, putting her cell on speaker phone and sitting up.

"We won the first event. Portlyn got stuck on the last clue for the falls and Tawni beat her to the prize! We won!" Zora shrieked Chad's eye bulged and he sat up.

"Congratulations?" Sonny offered her voice reserved.

"You don't sound happy. Why?" Tawni asked.

"I just don't want to see either of us lose." Sonny whispered back. Chad's phone buzzed on the nightstand and Sonny tossed it to him. He flipped it open and looking at the picture text he'd received. Sonny glanced over his shoulder and stifled a giggle.

"Look, guys, congratulations, but I have to go. I'm a little busy." She muttered before hanging up.

"That's not funny." Chad murmured. Sonny glanced at the picture again.

"M.F. wow Chad, does that stand for Mackenzie Falls, or-," Sonny started as she looked at the

falls' t-shirts.

"Portlyn messed up the shirts!" Chad pouted. Sonny smiled and kissed his pouty lips.

"Better?" she asked with a grin.

"No," he said tossing his phone aside and kissing her again. She giggled against his lips and set her phone on the bed.

"You hungry?" he asked when they broke apart. She shook her head, refusing to let her stomach get in the way again. Chad laughed and reached for his crutches.

"I am," he said with a smile. Sonny shook her head at him and climbed out of bed. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Sit down," she ordered with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and plopped down on a bar stool at the island. She sighed and looked through the fridge.

"Soy, Boca, tofu… do you have any real food?" she asked turning to him.

"My mom is on a health kick… so no." he muttered grudgingly.

"Ugh… okay, well then I guess where stuck with, whatever this is." She said as she pulled out a container of brown and green mush. Chad winced.

"Gross," he replied inching away, "I think its molding!" (No offense to vegetarians or anything I just thought was a funny scenario).

"I think it's supposed to have mold," Sonny mumbled as she set the container on the counter and reached into the fridge for something else. Chad poked the container of goop tentatively, knocking it off of the counter. The mush oozed out of the container and onto the floor.

"Oh my god," Sonny shrieked, "I think it's crawling!"

"Andrew!" Chad yelled from his butler.

"Yes master Chad?" Andrew asked walking into the kitchen. Chad pointed at the mess and add a please. Andrew nodded and began to clean it up. Chad pouted.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked.

"I'm still hungry." He said with a laugh.


End file.
